


Freezing

by LilianMarsh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Freezing

An intake of breath

Frigid wind through the trees

A whisper in silence

Cloaked in dark misery

Unable to blink

Muscles lacking control

Lips turning to azure

Ears turning to stone.

One beat, then two, three then no more.

The last chance of life

Floating up to the shore.


End file.
